Amongst the Noise One Finds Joy
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Dillon and Summer Christmas one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is my first time writing this couple so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister._

**Amongst the Noise One Finds Joy**

Dillon walked into their house and looked around as he realized that there was even more decorations out then there had been in the morning when he left. So that had to mean that Summer was already home with the kids. He never seemed to understand why there were always so many decorations. The decorations and all the activities that they would go to were a lot. Sometimes it seemed to be too much.

Sighing he shook his head of those thoughts, "Summer?"

As soon as he called out his wife's name he heard the running of little feet and within a few seconds a little girl with light brown hair appeared, "Daddy!"

"Liz." He picked her up and she threw her arms around him. "How was school?"

"It was amazing. We learned so much and guess what I made?"

"What did you make?"

"I said guess."

"Did you make a stocking?"

The six year old pursed her lips and shook her head, "We already have stockings remember?"

Dillon nodded and then asked, "I bet you made a sled."

She giggled, "Not in school Daddy."

"Then what?"

She leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

He couldn't help grinning at that, "Do you know where you Mother is?"

"She's in the bedroom, she won't let me in."

"Where is your sister?"

"Kara?"

"Yes."

"She's wrapping and won't let me in either." His daughter pouted and folded her arms.

"So I suppose you're all done wrapping?"

"Of course. Mine are under the tree already."

She pointed over to their Christmas tree and Dillon smiled as he saw her gifts scattered under the tree, "Well then I suppose you are the first one who is done."

"Do you know what we're doing tonight?"

Dillon paused as he considered what was happening and then nodded slowly, "Bedtime?"

"No, we're going on the hay ride! My teacher said it will be a lot of fun."

"Of course. How about you go play so I can talk to your Mom?"

"She said she doesn't want anyone disturbing her. I think she means you too."

"Really? Well, I suppose we'll just have to see about that." He set Liz down and went to his and Summer's room.

He knocked and waited for an answer. After hearing some rustling the door opened a crack and he saw his wife looking out. "Dillon, you're home!"

"Yes, can I come in?"

She looked back inside the room and then opened the door a bit more so she could step out. After closing the door she looked up at him, "No, I'm working on wrapping your presents. I thought you weren't going to be home for a bit longer."

"I can leave…"

He trailed off and she shook her head, "Go and spend time with Liz."

"Summer."

"Go!"

Dillon shook his head and turned around to see his youngest daughter in front of him, "Can we play a game?"

Dillon nodded and the two of them played a memory game. By the time they had played about four games Summer had come down the stairs. She watched them finish the game and then called for Kara to come downstairs.

After a couple of minutes Kara emerged from her room and came down the stairs with presents in her arms, "I'm all done wrapping."

"What did you get me?" Liz asked running over to Kara. Kara shook her head so instead Liz held out her arms, "I can help."

"Alright." She let a few of the packages fall into Liz's arms and together the two girls put them under the tree next to Liz's presents.

Summer then looked at both of the girls, "Alright, who's ready for the hay ride?"

The two girls cheered and quickly put on their coats. Summer and Dillon put on their jackets and together the four of them made their way through the city.

They finally got over to the starting point. There were already lots of families crowding in the area. Liz and Kara both ran off to go play with some of the other kids. Summer went and got a hot chocolate for herself. Dillon didn't understand why people enjoyed it; he personally found it tasted horrible.

Summer and Dillon stood talking while they waited for the next ride to come up. Even though there wasn't any snow there were still decorations that had been put up.

Not too long after they had been standing there the trailer pulled up. A bunch of families all piled out and quickly headed to the table that had the hot chocolate and cookies. "Kara, Liz, come on." Dillon called out.

After a couple of minutes the two girls left their playmates and hurried to their parents. "Is it time?" Liz asked excitedly.

"I think it will be." Summer said taking the young girls' hand. "We have to get in line and see if we're next."

The four of them stood in line waiting and slowly the moved up closer to it. Liz started jumping up and down while Kara began looking anxiously at the line and then the trailer. "I don't think we're going to get on this time." She said.

Even though Dillon agreed he placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, "There's still a chance, and if not this one then the next time it comes around."

"Alright." Kara pouted as she watched the last person get onto the trailer. She pointed at it as it took off, "We're going to be on the next one. We can't leave the line."

So Dillon, Summer, Kara and Liz all stayed in line and waited until the trailer came back. Everyone moved quickly off the trailer and then the line began moving. They were able to get on the trailer and they moved down to the middle and sat down. Liz and Kara sat in the middle of Summer and Dillon. Once the last person got onto the trailer the guy in charge took off.

They began riding around some of the city looking at the different decorations. Summer had explained that she remembered so much more lights and decorations but these were still great for Christmas. Summer had been ecstatic to realize that they were going to have a hay ride for the kids to see the decorations. More of the houses had decorations then lights, but there were some lights out. The hay ride started in the early evening and went for a couple of hours, and it was completely free.

All the kids were laughing and pointing in exclamations at the different houses they passed. Dillon had to admit that they had done a good job with the decorations and the route that they were taking.

Someone started singing Frosty the Snowman and both Kara and Liz quickly joined in. He looked over at Summer and saw her singing as well. Smiling he reached behind their children and touched her back. She looked over at the gesture and returned with a smile of her own.

Once they got back to the starting point they climbed out of the trailer and headed back home. As soon as they got in Summer told Kara and Liz to go and get into their pajamas. She then turned to Dillon, "How are you doing?"

"Good. That was…fun."

She smiled at him, "I'm glad. I had fun too. And the girls, they are going to keep this with them. Another good memory."

He leaned closer to her, "Memories are always a good thing to have."

Just as they were about to kiss they heard a giggle, looking up they spotted their youngest daughter. "Are you ready for bed?"

She nodded and then asked, "Are you still going to read Daddy?"

"Of course. Pick out the books you want."

Liz smiled and took off to her room. Kara came out a few minutes later with her books and once Liz had hers they all sat on the couch and Dillon read the books to the girls.

When he read the last book he looked down and saw that Liz was asleep in his lap. Kara yawned, "Can you read some more?"

"I think it's time for bed, don't you think?" Summer asked smoothing down their daughter's hair.

"I suppose so."

"I think it's a good idea." Dillon agreed and stood up with Liz in his arms. Together he and Summer got the girls into their beds.

Afterwards Summer and Dillon put some more gifts under the tree and then got into bed. As they lay there together they told each other about their days. There were only a couple of days until Christmas and everything was almost ready for the day. "I am glad we went on that hay ride."

"It was good. And tomorrow?"

His wife yawned, "Caroling. Tenaya is coming with us."

He nodded, "Good."

"I love you Dillon."

Dillon looked down at his wife who smiled at him, "I love you too." Together they shared a kiss. Each time he had a moment with one of his daughters, or his sister he knew there was still hope and peace in the world. With Summer, he knew that there was love and a future, and a completeness for him. Everything was just right and he couldn't imagine celebrating a better way, regardless of how crazy some of the decorations seemed or how many things they would go to. In the end with his daughters safe and sound, his sister back and his beautiful wife at his side he was very happy.


End file.
